Dynamic damper assemblies are commonly used in vehicles to reduce vibrations excited in vehicles and noise levels. Such vibrations can induce booming, droning, spattering, and/or squeaking sounds and can be transmitted to a steering wheel, rear view mirror, interior trim, or other portions of the vehicle's interior or to the surroundings. Reduction of such unwanted vibrations and associated noise improves the handling and comfort of a vehicle. Previous damper assemblies required a large mass to be used in the damper assembly, which adds extra weight to the vehicle and increases fuel costs. Accordingly, there is a need for damper assemblies which reduce unwanted vibrations inside the vehicle without sacrificing vehicle efficiency.